The Legend Of Phoenix
by NightHunter12
Summary: Naruto Phenex, Seorang Iblis High Class yang dikenal Arogan dan Sombong yang sebenarnya Hanya sebuah Topeng untuk menutupi Kesedihan dan Lemahnya dirinya hanya Karena 'Dia'. Not Mainstream and Not my Dislaimer. This is just Have Fun.
1. Prolog

The Legend Of Phoenix

Prolog-The Great War

Kami-Sama...Pencipta Alam semesta beserta Isinya kembali menciptakan 2 Malaikat yang akan Menemaninnya bernama Seraphim dan...Satan Lucifer. Seraphim dan Lucifer menjalankan PerintahNYA dengan Senang Hati dan Cepat sehingga memudahkan Pekerjaan Kami-Sama.

Kami-Sama yang melihat Ketulusan Lucifer dan Seraphim bangga dan kembali menciptakan 10.000 Malaikat untuk menemani Mereka berdua sebagai Bawahan. Semakin bertambahnya Malaikat membuat Satan Lucifer Goyah atas pendiriannya namun dia Sudah berjanji akan Setia pada Kami-Sama Selamanya.

Seraphim yang melihat Satan Lucifer Goyah atas pendiriannya mulai marah dan memerintahkan Malaikat lainnya untuk membunuh Lucifer Tetapi Banyak dari mereka menolak, bukan karena sebab Kalah kekuatan tapi Kebaikan Hati Lucifer pada malaikat lainnya sangat besar.

Seraphim yang tidak terima kalau Lucifer lebih baik darinya membunuh semua Malaikat yang menolaknya Hingga Lucifer tahu dan melawan Seraphim hingga akhirnya Seraphim tewas ditangannya.

Kami-Sama yang habis berunding dengan Dewa-Dewa lain datang dan melihat Surga dalam Kekacauan dan saat itu dia melihat Seraphim yang tewas dengan kepala terpisah. Kami-Sama kemudian melihat Satan Lucifer yang memegang Kepala tersebut. Satan Lucifer juga memandang Kami-Sama dengan ekspresi wajah Yang campur aduk. Dan menit berikutnya pertarungan kembali dimulai sehingga 1/2 surga hancur dan Lucifer kalah kemudian dibuang kebumi serta merubah sayap merpati putihnya menjadi Hitam dan berbentuk sayap kelelawar (Belum ada manusianya loh).

Namun, Karena Telah Mengabdi padaNYA hingga ratusan Tahun maka Kami-Sama menciptakan 100.000 Iblis dan Dunia bawah atau Underworld untuk tempat tinggal Satan lucifer dan Iblis.

Disurga Kami-Sama menciptakan Malaikat lainnya Setial Hari karena Malaikat Tidak boleh berhubungan Intim atau berbuat dosa. Malaikat- Malaikat yang baru Iri pada Manusia yang telah diciptakan Karena Kami-Sama bilang Manusia adalah Mahkluk paling Sempurna daripada Fraksi lainnya.

Malaikat-Malaikat itu menjadi sangat Iri + Kesal akibat Kami-Sama menciptakan Sacred Gear yaitu sebuah Artefak suci yang memiliki kekuatan bahkan ada yang mampu membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri.

10 Sacred Gear terkuat didunia yang hanya dimiliki Manusia dan dapat membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri jika sang pemilik Longinus bisa mengendalikannya maksimal.

Kesepuluh Artefak itu antara Lain...

True Longinus sebuah Tombak Suci yang dimana kekuatan Sucinya setara dengan Tuhan dan memiliki Julukan...Spear Of God / Tombak Tuhan.

Anihililation Maker sebuah (Gak tahu bentuk sacred gearnya) yang memiliki kemampuan membuat Bayangan dan membentuknya menjadi apapun. Memiliki Julukan... Shadow Of God / Bayangan Tuhan.

Dimension Lost sebuah Cincin (Mungkin) yang memiliki kemampuan Membuat Dimensi untuk menjebak Musuh atau Latihan. Julukan... Dimension Half World / Dimensi setengah Dunia.

Zenith Temple sebuah Gelang (Mungkin) yang memiliki kemampuan Merubah Cuaca dan mengendalikan Cuaca. Julukan... Power Of Cloud / Kekuatan Musim.

Sharingan sebuah Mata dengan kekuatan kebencian dan memiliki kemampuan Hebat. Julukan... Eye Of Hatred / Mata kebencian.

Titan Form sebuah Sabuk yang memiliki kemampuan berubah menjadi raksasa. Julukan... God Form / Tubuh Tuhan.

Anegma Belt sebuah Sabuk emas yang memiliki Jiwa seekor Singa terkuat. Julukan... King of Lion / Raja Singa.

Imanity Game sebuah Kacamata dengan kemampuan Membuat Game dan menciptakan Peraturan Game itu. Julukan... Rules Of God / Peraturan Tuhan.

Ward Destroyer sebuah Senjata Panjang dengan kekuatan Laser penghancur jika semakin terdesak maka Akan semakin Kuat. Julukan... Gun Of God / Senjata Tuhan.

Illusion Maker sebuah Cincin dengan Kemampuan membuat Sebuah Ilusi yang kuat. Julukan... Illusion Of God / Ilusi Tuhan.

Kesepuluh Sacred Gear itu yang membuat Malaikat menjadi Iri. Kami-Sama kemudian Membuat Peraturan Dalam dunia ini dengan kekuatan Imanity yaitu Malaikat yang memiliki Niat Jahat akan diusir dari surga dan merubah sayapnya Hitam.

Sehingga Para Malaikat yang dibuang dinamai dengan Fallen Angel / Malaikat Jatuh. 149.781 Malaikat jatuh itu kemudian keUnderworld dan membangun Tempat Tinggal dan Markas Utama yang bernama Grigory.

Para Devil / Iblis yang merasa Wilayah Mereka berkurang Marah dan mengusir Malaikat Jatuh dari Underworld namun Malaikat Jatuh yang diancam tidak pergi karena Bingung akan tinggal dimana jika bukan Diunderworld karena Dunia atas sudah ditinggali Manusia dan Fraksi Lainnya.

200.000 Iblis kemudian Menyerang Grigory hingga terjadi Pertempuran Hebat. Malaikat Jatuh yang banyak Kalah Jumlah dengan Iblis hanya bisa berjuang sekuat Tenaga.

Kami-Sama yang mendengar Iblis dan Mantan Malaikatnya bertarung menjadi sedih Kemudian dia memerintahkan 250.000 Malaikat untuk menghentikan Perang itu. Namun bukannya berhenti perang itu semakin Besar atas kedatangan Malaikat dan Kami-Sama.

Albion, Ddraig dan Kurosa yang sedang Bertarung didekat Peperangan Itu juga masuk dan menambah Korban Jiwa. Namun, Hawa Dari peperangan itu membuat Trihexa 666 Tertarik dan mengikuti Peperangan itu.

Trihexa yang sedang membantai Tidak menyadari adanya Sebuah Mahkluk yang melaju Cepat kearahnya dan Menubruknya sehingga Trihexa Terdorong Jauh. Sedangkan Yang medorong Trihexa adalah Seekor Mahkluk besar dengan 1 Mata merah dengan 9 Tomoe dan 10 Ekor yang melambai lambai. (Juubi saat berjalan dengan 4 kaki dan Saat Tahap Pertama)

Dan diatas Mahkluk itu ada Seorang Manusia sekitar Umur 50 Tahunan dengan Mata Seperti irisan Bawang.

Peperangan Itu semakin memanas dan membuat Dunia Bergetar hebat akibat pertarungan Trihexa dengan Mahkluk berekor 10 itu. Hingga akhirnya Perang itu disebut dengan...Great War.

Great war...Perang antara 200.000 Iblis, 250.000 Malaikat, 149.781 Malaikat Jatuh, 3 Naga Langit, Trihexa 666, Monster ekor 10 yang disebut Juubi dan...1 Manusia.

Akibat Perang itu

Angel Fraksi : Yang tersisa hanya 1/2 kurang (153.103) dan kematian Pemimpin mereka aka Kami-Sama yang tertusuk Light Spear dari Salah satu malaikat Jatuh.

Fallen Angel Fraksi : Memiliki paling Banyak Korban dan tersisa 1/4 (42.163) serta Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang terkena Panah Asmodeus.

Devil Fraksi : Kehilangan Banyak Iblis murni dan tersisa (75.920) serta pemimpin mereka karena Telah DiJuubi dama oleh Juubi.

Dragon Fraksi : Trihexa tersegel oleh Manusia yang dikenal Rikudou Sennin. Sedangkan Albion, Ddraig dan Kurosa disegel kedalam Sacred Gear oleh Kami-Sama. Sehingga membuat 3 Longinus baru.

Boosted Gear berisi Jiwa Ddraig dengan kekuatan Menambah kekuatan. Julukan Sekiryuukutei

Divine Dividing berisi Jiwa Albion dengan Kekuatan Membagi kekuatan Lawan dan mengambilnya. Julukan Hakuryuukukou

Black Assault berisi Jiwa Kurosa dengan Kekuatan menghilangkan kekuatan lawan. Julukan Kuroryuukusei.

Sedangkan Rikudou Sennin menghilang bersama Juubi dengan Kepulan Asap. Ketiga Fraksi kemudian Melakukan Gencatan Senjata hingga saat ini

.

.

1000 Year Ago...

Underworld, Gremory Mansion.

Di Mansion Gremory kini diadakan Pernikahan antara Heries Klan Gremory dengan Heries Klan Phenex atau Rias Gremory dengan Naruto Phenex.

"Selamat datang kepernikahanku dengan Rias Gremory..." Kata Seorang Berambut Pirang Jabrik berwajah Arogan. "...Hari ini adalah Hari yang indah untuk 'Bermain' jadi tidak usah terlalu lama inilah...Rias Gremory"

Muncul Lingkaran Sihir Khas Gremory muncul diAula mengeluarkan Rias Gremory yang saat ini tersenyum (Palsu).

Tiba-Tiba pintu Mansion didobrak Oleh Pawn Rias, Sekiryuukutei yang menantang Naruto phenex untuk membebaskan Rias. Dan Akhirnya Naruto Pingsan akibat Terkena Kalung Suci yang dibawa Issei. (Canon Raiser VS Issei)

.

Phenex Mansion

Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya dan melihat Seorang yang memeluknya, Ravel Phenex. Naruto tersenyum Sedih mengingat kembali Luka Hati yang diterimanya 9 Tahun lalu yang membuatnya harus menutupi segala Kesedihan dan sakit hati itu dengan Sifat Arogan Dan Sombongnya. sedangkan Saat Menyetubuhi Paeregenya dia membayangkan Paeregenya adalah 'Dia'.

Naruto kemudian Bangun dan mengambil kertas dan Bolpoin kemudian menulis Surat untuk keluarganya.

Dan dia pergi untuk mencari Paerege dan akan kembali dengan kekuatan yang sanggup menggetarkan Dunia. Dan dialah yang akan dikenal...The Legend Of Phoenix

TBCb


	2. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Phoenix

Chapter 1- Finding a New Two Bishop

Tokyo... Ibukota Negara Jepang yang dimiliki Manusia. Malam ini banyak Orang berlalu-lalang atau berbincang-bincang. Namun, diGedung Pencakar langit dengan 40 Lantai atau lebih tepatnya Atap Gedung tersebut itu kini berdiri sesosok Remaja Laki-Laki berambut Kuning Jabrik dan berdiri dipagar pembatas tanpa merasa Takut bila jatuh dari ketinggian 40 Lantai.

Remaja itu memakai Baju Hitam berhoodie tanpa dibenik yang memperlihatkan Kaos berwarna Merah bergambar Rubah Orange sedang Menyeringai dan Celana Jeans Hitam. Naruto Phenex... Nama remaja itu. Kematian Ruval Phenex membuatnya menjadi Heries Klan Phenex.

"Bahkan Sampai sekarang aku masih belum melupakan 'dia' Onii-Sama..." Ucap Naruto tersenyum sedih. "... Hah Aku begitu Menyedihkan bukan Onii-Sama... Bahkan sekarang aku bicara Sendiri."

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersembunyi... Ghoul-San." Ucap Naruto Santai. 'Sudah 5 Jam dia mengikutiku' Batin Naruto Kesal.

"Saa~ sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan ya" keluar Seseorang berambut Putih Mohawk pendek dengan Jas Putih dan Topeng Jason.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau dariku Ghoul-San."

"Hahaha *Klek* Kau begitu menarik *Klek* Bagaimana..." Jason dengan Cepat dibelakang Naruto dan berbisik. "... Kalau kau mencarinya sendiri."

Jreesh

2 Ekor berduri milik Jason ditahan Oleh 4 Pasang Sayap api Naruto.

"Sepertinya melawan Ghoul Rank-S sepertimu akan membuatku tidak Merasa Bosan." Ucap Naruto sambil terbang Tinggi.

"Tentu saja Akuma-San."

'Sebaiknya aku berhati-hati kalau dilihat dari Rank-nya Ghoul Rank-S mungkin setingkat dengan 5 pasang Sayap' batin Naruto sambil mengumpulkan Api ditangannya.

Hiken

Sebuah Tinju api melesat kearah Jason. Jason sendiri menangkisnya menggunakan 1 Ekor/Kagunenya. Jason kemudian Melompat dan mencoba menusuk Naruto.

Goukakyu

Bola api mengenai Jason hingga terbakar Namun, Jason tetap menyerang dengan Ekornya membuat 1 Tangan Naruto putus. Tubuh Jason yang tadinya Gosong dan berdarah mulai kembali seperti semula.

"Hahahaha Aku seorang Ghoul jadi aku mempunyai kemampuan Regenerasi." Sombong Jason.

"Hahahaha Kau pikir hanya Ghoul saja yang punya Kemampuan Regenerasi ne~." Tangan yang putus itu kemudian tumbuh kembali dari Api.

"Namaku Naruto Phenex, Klan Iblis yang terkenal karena Pengendalian Apinya dan Regenerasinya." Seringai Naruto berkembang karena Tertarik pada Ras Ghoul yang Satu-satunya Ras Supernatural yang diketahui Ada oleh Manusia.

(*Klek* bunyi Jentikan Jari)

"Kau *Klek* benar-benar menarik... *Klek* Aku akan Memotong kedua Tangan dan Kakimu, *Klek* Lalu Usus-Ususmu akan kukeluarkan dan kuberikan kepapa Anjing peliharaanku. *Klek* Dan setelah kau beregenerasi kembali aku akan melakukannya berulang-ulang. *Klek*" Ucap Psikopat Jason yang membuat Naruto sedikit Merinding.

"Kau membuatku Takut Jason-San." Ucap Naruto Santai tapi kedua tangannya mengeluarkan Api membentuk Bor.

Jason melaju cepat kearah Naruto dengan Kedua Ekor berdurinnya dihunuskan kedepan. Naruto juga Memukulkan Bor api ditangannya.

Karyu no Tekken

Blaarh

Pukulan Naruto bukanlah main-main buktinya Tubuh Jason yang terkena 1 Pukulan langsung Terbakar. Itu karena Tekhnik Naruto yang menggunkan Pukulan Fisik lalu saat ada Kontak Fisik, Api naruto secara cepat Menyebar ketubuh Korban.

Namun, Ghoul bukanlah Mahkluk yang bisa diremehkan, Regenerasi mereka Juga sangat Mengerikan karena Akan terus menyala walaupun Energi yang dimiliki Ghoul Sudah Habis. Buktinya Jason masih berdiri tegak walaupun seluruh Tubuhnya Terbakar.

"Lumayan Juga." Ucap Jason. Naruto hanya diam berpikir.

'Bagaimana Caranya melawan Musuh yang punya kemampuan Regenerasi tinggi... Hal yang suci untuk iblis jadi bagaimana melawan Gh-'

Deeerts

Naruto segera menghindar saat Rentetan Serangan seperti Kaca hampir mengenai dirinya. Lalu dia menoleh pada sosok yang menyerangnya, Laki-Laki berambut Ungu dan mempunyai Sayap berwarna Biru+Ungu+Merah.

"Ayato Kau menganggu saja." Ucap Jason Kesal pada Sosok yang bernama Ayato.

"Tatara ingin kita hadir dalam penyerangan Divisi 9."

"Bukankah Tatara dan yang lainnya bisa sendiri seperti Gedung Divisi 12, 7, dan 14." Ucap Jason.

"Sudahlah Yamori turuti saja perintahnya... Lagipula dia lebih hebat dari kita." Ucap Ayato yang membeberkan Nama asli Jason, Yamori.

"Baiklah."

Naruto Phenex... Semua Iblis mengenalnya karena Kehebatannya diRating Game. Kalau kalian bertanya pada para Iblis 'Siapa Naruto Phenex ?' mereka akan menjawab. 'Naruto Phenex seorang Iblis yang mempunyai Sifat Percaya diri, Arogan dan Mesum. Selalu bersemangat dalam bertarung' dan Mungkin Jawaban itu akan terbalik sekarang. Naruto Phenex sedang berjongkok dipojokan Atap dengan Kepala diselimuti Awan Kinton (Awan Hitam Udah Mainstream Hehehe *Grin Fox) dan menggumamkan Kata-Kata yang Sopan.

'Sialan Aku Naruto Phenex sang Heries Klan Phenex'

'Ghoul Sialan, Yamori Anjing, Ayato Asu' dan lain-lain.

Yamori dan Ayato yang sedikit mendengar nama Mereka lalu menoleh keasal suara. Sweatdrop.

"Cih Sebaiknya kita menghabisi dia dulu baru pergi keAogiri" Ucap Ayato Kesal pada Naruto yang menyebutnya Asu.

"Ayo." Jawab Yamori.

Naruto yang akhirnya dianggap mulai percaya diri dan Berdiri tenang. 'Dilihat dari Manapun aku akan kalah... Dalam segi Kuantitas maupun Kualitas'

'Tapi Kualitasku jauh lebih banyak dari mereka Karena aku Phenex' Sombong Naruto.

'Aku harus Kabur'

Karyuu Endan

Naruto Terbang keatas dan menyemburkan Api yang sangat Panas. Tapi Ayato juga terbang dengan membawa Yamori disayapnya.

"Cara yang licik." Ucap Ayato dengan Seringai Maniak.

"Kalian Main keroyokan." Balas Naruto kesal.

Ayato kemudian melempar Yamori kearah Naruto. Sebelum Naruto menghindar Ayato kembali menembakan Kagune dari sayapnya kearah Naruto.

Deeeerts

Jleb

Jleb

Jleb

Serangan Jarak Jauh Touka berhasil mengenai Naruto. Naruto saat ini kelihatan Kesakitan.

'Panas... Panas... Ini Aura Suci ...Argh'

1 Ekor berduri menusuk Perut Naruto hingga sampai tembus belakang.

"Cough Ka-Kalian Curang." Batuk darah Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan Ekor yang menancap diperutnya.

Syuuth

Terjatuhnya Yamori juga ikut Menarik ekornya sehingga membuat Naruto kembali Keatap diikuti Ayato.

"Cough." Batuk Berdarah lagi, Naruto yakin keadaannya saat ini sama saat 9 Tahun yang lalu Melawan 'Dia'.

'Cih Aku tidak akan mati sebelum membunuh 'Dia''

Naruto berdiri Kemudian Berlari kencang kepagar pembatas dan Menerobosnya sehingga Naruto kini melayang Bebas. Ayato yang juga melompat menggunakan Sayapnya mencoba Membunuhnya. Tapi saat akan menyerang, Naruto lebih dulu menyerang...

Hi no Ryuu

Naga Api tercipta dan menabrak Ayato hingga Kulitnya mengelupas semua menyisakan daging. Naruto kemudian memejamkan mata sambil Melakukan Teleportasi Sihir ketempat yang dia tuju.

"Onii-Chan ada orang yang terluka."

"Mana ?"

"Diatas Tubuhku."

Naruto segera membuka mata, Hal pertama yang dipenglihatannya adalah Rambut Putih dengan Wajah Gadis Cantik sekarang tepat Ditindihnya.

Kriikk

Kriikk

Kriikk

"UWWWAAA MENYINGKIR DARI ADIKKU"

"UWWWAAA TIDAK SENGAJA"

Skip Time...

"Oh jadi kau diserang Ghoul." Tanya Laki-Laki berambut Merah bernama Sora.

"Iya"

"Onii-Chan Iblis ya ?" Tanya Gadis yang tadi bernama Shiro. (Sora dan Shiro dari Anime No Game No Life)

"Iya... Eeh Kau tahu." Kaget Naruto.

"Tentu saja kami tahu karena kami adalah Kuuhaku (artinya Blank/Kosong)." Jawab Sora.

"Pertama, Kau tiba-tiba muncul diatas Shiro..." Sora.

"...Kedua, Nii-Chan bisa bertahan Dari serangan Ghoul..." Shiro

"...Ketiga, Tubuhmu beregenerasi dengan Cepat dan yang bisa Beregenerasi dengan cepat hanyalah Ghoul, Naga, Youkai dan Iblis klan Phenex." Sora

"Ghoul, Tidak mungkin karena Ghoul tidak bisa menggunakan Sihir. Naga, Tubuhmu Manusia bukan Naga. Youkai, Aku tidak merasakan kau menggunkan Senjutsu. Jadi pilihan satu-satunya hanyalah Iblis Klan Phenex." Sora dan Shiro

Prokk

Prokk

"Kalian pintar Juga..." Puji Naruto membuat Sora dan Shiro dikelilingi Cahaya. "...Apa kalian mau jadi Paerege Iblisku dan kedunia luar bersama." Lanjut Naruto membuat Sora dan Shiro dikelilingi awan-Awan hitam mendung.

"Tidak." Jawab Lesu Sora. Shiro bahkan sudah pingsan.

"K-kenapa." Tanya Naruto bingung atas jawaban lesu Sora.

"K-kota dan Du-dunia luar itu sangat menakutkan."Ucap Sora merinding.

"Kalau kalian takut mu-"

"Bukan Musuh yang kami takutkan..." Ucap Dingin Sora yang menatap tajam Naruto. "...Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja ?"

"Hanya saja...hanya saja...HANYA SAJA DISANA SANGAT BERISIK DAN TIDAK AKAN ADA WAKTU LUANG UNTUK BERMAIN GAME HUAAAA." Teriak Histeris + Tangis Sora. Naruto bahkan yang duduk santai langsung terjungkal kebelakang atas teriakan Sora.

"BANGSAT."

Kring~ Kring~ Kring~

Suara Bell dari bawah tanah membuat Shiro yang pingsan menjadi bangun.

"Onii-Chan, Kuuhaku siap beraksi." Ucap Shiro pada Sora.

"Ya."

"Kalian berdua mau apa." Tanya Naruto.

"Lihat saja " Jawab Sora dengan Seringai misterius.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time...

'M-mereka berdua sangat pintar dan cerdas'

'Walau hanya Game tapi... 4 Vs 1200 Pemain bukanlah hal yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata... Bahkan sekarang dari 1200 Pemain hanya tinggal sang peminpinnya... Mereka berdua bukan Manusia sembarangan'

'2 Orang menggunakan 4 Character dan Hanya dengan Taktik mereka melawan 1200 Pemain lain'

Ya sejak 3 Jam yang lalu, Sora dan Shiro bermain Game MMORPG dengan menggunakan 4 Chara dan Penname [ ] . [ ] adalah pemain yang membuat Dunia Game (Maksudnya dunia orang bermain Game) Gempar karena Nama mereka yang selalu kosong, Karena Hal itulah para pemain lain menamainya 'Kuuhaku' yang berarti Kosong.

Dan sekarang 4 Chara ini tengah bertarung dengan Guild Terkuat diGame ini. Guild yang dipimpin oleh Chara wanita terkuat Penname [Queen] dan Berisi Anggota sebanyak 1200 Chara. Sampai saat ini Keempat Chara milik Sora dan Shiro masih hidup sedangkan Lawan hanya tersisa 1, Yaitu pemimpinnya [Queen].

[Queen] tengah menggunakan Jurus terkuatnya pada Chara berambut Merah dan membawa Pedang besar.

Duaarh

Duaarh

Duaarh

Duaarh

Duaarh

Ledakan Beruntun saat Ratusan Laser Ungu menyerang Chara berambut merah itu. [Queen] / Chara Wanita berambut ungu panjang Lega karena telah mengurangi lawannya walaupun hanya 1 Tetapi, Item Sensornya merasakan ada Chara dibelakangnya... Dan saat dia menoleh dirinya sangat terkejut saat orang yang menjadi Target Serangan Jurus terkuatnya berhasil selamat tanpa mengurangi 'Life Point'. Chara Berambut Merah itu langsung menyabetkan pedangnya kepunggung [Queen].

[Queen] Lose...

[ ] Winner...

.

.

.

"Uaah Lelahnya." Ucap Sora yang duduk dikursinya dan didepannya ada Meja Lebar dengan 4 Layar Komputer dan 2 Keyboard.

"Onii-Chan kau mau makanan." Tawar Shiro yang duduk dilantai pinggir kursi Sora dan didepannya ada Laptop mini, 2 Tab, dan 4 Handphone bermerek Berbeda.

"Yaah ambilkan biskuit."

"Ha'i Onii-Ch-"

"Shiro , Sora bagaimana kalau kalian Kubuatkan Tempat didekat Mansion Klan Phenex diunderworld dan kalian bisa menempatinya dan soal makanan biar para Maid yang mengurusnya." Tawar Naruto. Sora dan Shiro berpikir.

"Aku akan memanggil kalian saat Rating Game dan Genting... Seterusnya kalian bisa bersantai dan bermain Game." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai kecil. "Dan lagipula ada kemungkinan Ghoul akan mencari mangsa disini bukan"

"Ehhm Baiklah." Ucap Sora.

"Baiklah kalian berbaringlah dilantai." Sora dan Shiro kemudian Berbaring dilantai. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur yang berisi semua bidak kecuali King. Kemudian menunggu reaksi Evil Piece's. 2 buah Bishop bergetar menandakan Sora dan Shiro akan memiliki Sihir dan Pikiran yang kuat. "Bishop ya."

"Aku Naruto Phenex, membangkitkan Kalian menjadi Iblis naungan dari Klan Phenex dan Akan mengabdi padaku... Bangkitlah Bishop dari NarutoPhenex serta Nama samaran Kalian berdua akan menjadi 1 Kata..."

"...Kuuhaku."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Update ;

Naruto-Kun Monogatari : Senin

The Legend Of Night Raid : Selasa-Rabu

The Legend Of Phoenix : Kamis-Jum'at

Different World : Sabtu

The Last War : Minggu

.

Untuk 13 Longinus saya Rubah sendiri dan untuk 'Anegma Belt' itu kesalahan saya dan akan tetap 'Regulus Nemea'. Disini ada3 Heavenly Dragon yaitu Ddraig, Albion dan Kurosa.

.

Untuk Character Sora dan Shiro anda lihat diGoogle atau Animenya bernama 'No Game No Life'. Sora dan Shiro memiliki Sacred Gear tipe Longinus 'Imanity Rule's' dan berbentuk Mahkota Eas dengan 3 Berlian (Merah untuk Sora dan Putih untuk Shiro). Dan kenapa 1 Sacred Gear dimiliki 2 Orang ini akan terjawab diChapter selanjutnya...

.

Waah Ada Flame darGuest-Chan. Akan aku Jawab Guest-Chan disini Tuhan aka Kami-Sama hanyalah bagian kecil dari Kami Yang sebenarnya. Dan untuk Ekspresi Kami-Sama itu memang Selipan untuk Prolog ini agar tidak terlalu datar.

Kenapa saya begitu santai dalam Flame Guest-Chan adalah Karena 'THIS IS MY STORY FANFICTION AND NOT YOUR'S'. Untuk Guest-Chan saya tidak tahu kelamin anda...

Kalau perempuan berarti sedang PMS dan ingin marah-marah lalu melampaiskannya dengan nge-Flame.

Kalau Laki-Laki mungkin Baru Putus dari pacarnya atau punya...Ehhm Kelainan.

.

.

.

Review...!n


	3. Chapter 2

Guest :

Darimana Shiro tau kalo Naruto iblis? Terkena serangan ghoul? Sora tau bangsa lainnya? Apa dia pernah terlibat? Tak mungkin ada buku yang menulis. Tak mungkin pula tau segala ras sampai jenis serangan karna game / artikel di internet.

A : Sora dan Shiro tau tentang Dunia Supranatural hanya sedikit. Yokai, Naga, dan Iblis mereka tahu karena telah membaca Buku Diary ayah mereka yang merupakan Pemilik Imanity Rule's sebelumnya, Tpi ayah mereka dibunuh oleh Kokabiel akibat Longinus miliknya itu. Sedangkan Vampir dan Werewolf mereka tahu karena telah terjadi serangan Fraksi itu diNegara lain yang diberitakan TV. Dan untuk Ghoul mereka tahu karena kota mereka, Tokyo merupakan Sarang dari Fraksi Ghoul. CCG telah membuktikannya atas Serangan Para Ghoul ini. Kalau mau lebih lengkap tonton Anime 'Tokyo Ghoul' Season 1. Alur saat Naruto melawan Yamori dan Ayato disini bersamaan saat Kaneki dan Touka melawan Special Class, Kureo Mado dan First Class, Amon Koutaro.

IcyDarkeyes :

kak,banyak banget anime yang masuk,jadi berada di dunia anime yang mana?

untuk Paerege saran saya bagusnya hinami dan toka dari tokyo ghoul.

A : Hmm Ini Campuran dari beberapa Anime dan Film jadi akan ada Tokoh-Tokoh dan Fraksi-Fraksi yang lain contohnya Gabriel Van Helsing akan tetap menjadi Eksekutor Demon dari Vatikan, Volturi yang tetap dikota Voltera, Italia dan Kerajaan Vampir yang berada disebelah Utara Underworld.

Hehehe sepertinya kita sepemikiran, Hinami dan Touka emang akan saya buat jadi Paerege Naruto.

AWM SS :

Kenapa Kami-Sama harus berunding dengan dewa? Kami-Sama kan kedudukannya lebih tinggi dari dewa.

A : Ehhm sebenarnya ada 7 Dimensi.

(Kami-Sama)

(Mesir Kuno)

(Shinto)

(Norse)

(Yunani)

(Hindu)

(Budha)

Disini Kami-Sama adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menciptakan Sesuatu (Ada Batasannya) sehingga dia bisa membuat Earth banyak diisi Planet-Planet hingga membuat Earth menjadi Dimensi terbesar. Kami-Sama menempat tinggalkan Manusia diEarth Karena Dewa-dewa Shinto lebih Ramah daripada Dewa yang Lain. Kami-Sama dijuluki 'The Creator Of God' dan 'The Leader Of God' oleh Dewa-Dewa lain walaupun Dewa Zeus dan Hades dari Olympus sedikit Enggan. Poseidon dan Susano'o bahkan mempunyai kekuatan yang sama yaitu Lautan dan Badai.

Dan para dewa berkumpul untuk Berbicara kepada Kami-Sama agar Sebagian Manusia dapat menyembah Dewa-Dewa lain selain Kami-Sama.

juubi no yami :

um author san saya mau nanya kok isi evi pieace naruto masih lengkap sedangkan di ch1 ada kalimat setiap kenyetubuhi paragenya selalu teringat dia, kok bisa gitu?

A : Kmu tahu Raiser Phenex kan anggap aja Naruto sebelum berubah kayak gitu. Tpi disini Semua Paerege Naruto kecuali Ravel Phenex itu terpaksa menjadi Paerege Naruto. Dan Naruto meng-Unset semua Evil Piece's dari Tubuh Paeregenya. Sekarang semua Mantan Paerege Naruto telah menjadi Paerege Klan Phenex kembali dengan Ravel Phenex menjadi Kingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

The Legend Of Phoenix

Chapter 2-Heries Phenex VS Eyepatch

Dirumah Sora dan Shiro...(Seminggu setelah Perenkarnasian)

"Haah Sialan, Mereka sudah jadi Paeregeku tapi membantah perintahku." Gumam Naruto kesal melihat Sora dan Shiro bermain Game. "Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan kekota mumpung Hari masih Sore."

"Sora Shiro aku Pergi kekota dulu" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto keluar rumah dengan Sepeda Motor Ninja R300 berwarna Merah-hitam-biru.

Skip Time...

"Haah Tidak diUnderworld tidak diEarth semua sama saja." Gumamnya saat dia menjadi Pusat perhatian dijalanan saat dia berhenti Karena Lampu merah. Kemudian Naruto berkendara kembali saat lampu Hijau.

Dihari yang sudah mulai Maghrib ini Naruto sekarang sedang melewati Jembatan Layang panjang yang dibawahnya ada Hutan. Dan karena Naruto mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam akibat darah Iblis, dia dapat mendengar Perbincangan yang dilakukan diHutan itu.

'Aura ini...Ghoul' Naruto kemudian melaju cepat kearah Pagar penjaga saat Tidak ada Kendaraan.

Braakh

Sebuah Ninja R300 Merah-Hitam-Biru tengah melayang dari Jembatan layang.

Dibawah Jembatan...

Tengah berkumpul 5 Laki-Laki berambut Putih, Oren, Ungu, Coklat dan Hitam dan 3 Wanita berambut Ungu, Oren dan Hitam. Ditambah 1 Kakek berambut Putih dan 1 Anak kecil perempuan berambut Coklat. Semua orang itu tengah memakai Jubah berhodie berwarna Merah gelap dengan Gambar Pohon dibelakangnya.

"Jadi kita bagi Formasi untuk menyusup kesana..." Ucap Kakek dikelompok tersebut. "...Touka, Uta, Reiji, Nishio, Tsukiyama kalian berlima masuk dari belakang Gedung...Koba dan Shimi kalian berdua jaga Hinami dan Sui." Perintah Kakek itu bernama Yoshimura.

"Ha'i"

"Lalu Jii-San Ke-"

"AWAS HINAMI" Teriak Touka panik. Kemudian mereka meloncat Kearah yang berbeda.

BUUUGH

BREEEM BREEEM

Asap mengepul setelah terjadi Jatuhnya sepeda Motor Ninja. Saat asap menghilang mereka melihat Sepeda Ninja R300 Berwarna Merah-Hitam-Biru yang ditumpangi oleh seorang Pria berambut Pirang Jabrik dan memakai Jaket Hitam berhodie. Mata Biru Shaphire itu mengkilat saat melihat Yoshimura.

"Kau...One Eyed Owl...Sepertinya Keputusanku untuk ikut disini itu benar..." Ucapnya melihat Yoshimura. "...One Eyed Owl seorang Ghoul Rank-SSS yang ditetapkan CCG...Namun,dalam Tingkat Nasional Supernatural (TNS) kau dinilai dengan Rank S+"

"Tentu saja...Akuma-San" Ucap Yoshimura dengan Tersenyum. Sedangkan yang lain masih bersiaga.

"Apakah aku boleh ikut Kalian ?"

.

.

.

Naruto kini tengah berada diatap Pabrik yang dijadikan Tempat Bersarang Organisasi Ghoul terbesar, Aogiri. Naruto menyaksikan Pertarungan dibawahnya yaitu Yoshimura melawan 2 Special Class (Kuroiwa dan Shinohara).

Yoshimura sekarang menggunakan Mode terkuat Ghoul, Kakuja. Mode yang dapat membuat Ghoul menjadi Monster besar sekitar 2-5 Meter dan dapat menggunakan Ketiga jenis Kagune (Rinkaku, Ukaku, dan Koukaku) serta meningkatkan Regenerasi Berkali-kali lipat.

"Sugoi...Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dewa Susano'o harus menggunakan Pedang Phantomnya untuk melawan One Eyed Owl...Kemampuan Regenerasinya benar-benar Hebat"

"Haah tapi aku belum menemukan Manusia yang pernah melawan Lucifer-Sama." Lanjut Naruto sambil memikirkan Sesosok Manusia berambut Putih yang pernah bertarung dengan Maou Lucifer, Sirzech Gremory. Tapi dia mendengar Sebuah Pertarungan Lain didekat Tempatnya duduk. Naruto kemudian pergi dengan Lingkaran Sihir.

Naruto kini duduk dipinggiran Ruang yang besar berbentuk seperti Kandang Burung. Dia melihat Pemuda berambut Putih bermata Abu-abu dan satunya Mata Ghoul sedang memakan Ghoul yang dikenal Naruto sebagai Jason atau Yamori. 4 Kagune juga tengah menusuk-nusuk tubuh Yamori.

Haap

Glek

Pemuda itu kemudian Menoleh ketempat Naruto. Kemudian Berdiri dan bertanya.

"Siapa Kau ?"

"Aku...Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Phenex." Ucap Naruto dengan Senyuman.

"Namaku Kaneki ken." Ucap Kaneki dengan Datar.

"Haa Jadi kau yang dicari Ol-"

Bruuakh

Perkataan Naruto tidak bisa dilanjutkan saat Sebuah Kagune Rinkaku/Ekor memukulnya hingga membuat dirinya Terlempar 10 Meter. Kaneki Melaju dengan 4 Kagune Rinkaku melambai-lambai kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Teman atau musuhnya datang langsung membuat gerakan seperti memukul.

Hiken

Sebuah Tinju Api sebesar 2 Meter melesat kearah Kaneki. Kaneki (Berlari) hanya beraut Datar dengan ke-empat Kagunenya membentuk sebuah Tebeng.

Bruuush

Tinju api tersebut Dihalangi oleh Tebeng milik Kaneki. Naruto yang melihat Jaraknya dengan Kaneki hanya 3 Meter menyeringai.

Goukakyu

Bruuush

Sebuah Bola api membakar Tubuh Kaneki. Naruto terdiam sejenak melihat Ceceran api itu. 'Dimana dia ?'

Jleeebs

2 Kagune Ekor/Rinkaku menembus Perut dan Kepala Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit melayang. Kaneki yang sudah dibelakangnya hanya menatap datar Naruto yang dia kira sudah Mati.

Daibufuka

Bllaaarh

Tubuh Naruto segera Meledak hebat dengan Api yang menyebar keseluruh Ruangan.

Naruto terbang ditengah Ruangan dengan 5 Pasang Sayap Apinya. jacket hitam miliknya telah Hangus menyisakan Tubuh Six Pack dengan Tatoo Burung Phoenix didadanya (Jeansnya Tinggal sepaha).

Kaneki terkapar dibawah dengan 2 Tangan Buntung dan 1 Kaki putus serta Kepalanya Hilang dan hanya Menyisakan Otak. Perlahan-lahan Regenerasi Kaneki berjalan.

'Bagus Sayapku bertambah... Walau Tekhnik tadi membuatku lelah...' Batin Naruto. '...Jika saat dulu aku menjadi Phenex yang Arogan dan mempunyai 3 Pasang Sayap diberikan Rank B- dari TNS, Mungkin sekarang aku setingkat Rank A atau Rank A+, Salah satu Petinggi Grigory memiliki 5 Pasang Sayap dan mendapatkan Rank S- dan Lucifer-Sama yang merupakan Seorang Maou memiliki Tingkatan Rank S+' Kemudian Naruto melihat Kaneki yang sudah kembali seperti semula Kecuali Kulitnya sehingga Kaneki kini seperti Zombie.

'Sebaiknya aku menunggu dia Beregenerasi dulu untuk mengetes kembali Kekuatanku'

10 Menit sudah dilewati Naruto menunggu Kaneki yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Naruto sungguh sangat tertarik pada Fraksi Ghoul yang memiliki Regenerasi tinggi walapun tidak bisa menggunakan Sihir tapi Ghoul menggunakan Sel RC yang ada ditubuh mereka untuk membentuk Sesuatu dalam menyerang maupun bertahan yang sering disebut Kagune. Bahkan dikatakan Nenek moyang Ghoul memiliki Sel RC 100.000 (Semakin Sel RC nya bertambah banyak berarti bertambah keras) dan pernah bertarung dengan Dewa Susano'o saat masa kejayaannya. Hasil pertarungan tersebut adalah Ghoul Mati akibat Sihir pengambil jiwa milik Dewa Hades yang juga ikut bertarung, Jubah Susano'o yang dikatakan memiliki pertahanan Terkuat dari Dewa-Dewa Shinto lainnya telah hancur dan retaknya Pedang Phantom nya yang dikatakan dapat memotong gunung dengan sekali sabetan, dan Dewa Hades Sekarat (Belum Mati) akibat terkena Sabetan Pedang Phantom dengan Trisula neraka andalannya juga Hancur akibat Terpotong Kagune Koukaku milik Ghoul itu. Dan akibat kejadian itu hubungan Dewa-dewa Dimensi Earth dengan Olympus menjadi Regang.

Sleeebh

Untung saja Naruto cepat Menghindar dari Serangan Kaneki yang menyerangnya dengan 5 Ekor/Rinkaku Kagune.

"Hahahaha *Klek* mati...mati...mati" Ucap Gila Kaneki dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Cih" Naruto mengembungkan Perutnya. Lalu...

Bafuku Ranbu

Api dengan bentuk Lingkaran melingkar menuju kearah Kaneki. Kaneki segera melompat menghindar kekanan, yang rupanya ditunggu Naruto.

Karyuu no Tekken

Blaaarh

"Cough" Tubuh Kaneki kembali terbakar. Kaneki muncrat Darah akibat Pukulan Naruto. Naruto kembali melanjutkan pukulan keduanya.

Nitoryuu no Tekken

2 tangan Naruto membentuk Kepala Naga api lalu dipukulkannya keKaneki.

Buughh

Duuaagh

Kaneki terlempar cepat kebelakang lalu menubruk dinding hingga Jebol. Naruto yang tidak melihat musuhnya segera rileks kembali untuk mengatur Napasnya.

"Hosh Hosh Cih teknik itu masih belum sempurna, Hosh Hosh Seharusnya jika terkena pukulan itu Seseorang akan terlempar jauh dengan tubuh yang diselimuti Tornado Api." Gerutunya. Naruto kemudian mencoba mencari keberadaan Kaneki dengan Sensor Iblisnya. "D-dia tingkatan RC nya bertambah Berkali-kali lipat. 10.000, 12.000, 15.000...20.000"

"Cih ini menyusahkan..." Decihnya sambil melihat kearah atas tepatnya Kaneki yang meloncat-loncat dari Tempat yang berbeda dengan 4 Kagune Ekor yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, Kaneki yang sekarang didepan Kepalanya ada Sebuah Sel RC yang membentuk seperti penutup Mata. (Lihat Google Kaneki First Kakuja) "...dia sudah sampai ditingkat Terakhir Ghoul tapi belum sempurna... Sedangkan Aku sudah mulai kelelahan"

.

.

.

"Half-Kakuja"

TBC

Naruto disini sudah 1 Bulan sejak kepergiannya dari Underworld. Dan Sekarang Rias dan Sona masih Kelas 2, Kiba dan Issei dikelas 1 sedangkan Koneko masih tinggal dirumah Rias yang ada diDunia Manusia. (Rias selalu tidur diruang Klubnya)

Profil Naruto 1 Bulan yang lalu...

Bidak : King

Nama : Naruto Phenex

Sayap : 3 Pasang

Fraksi : Akuma

TNS : B-

IQ : 137

Profil Naruto dan Paeregenya sekarang tapi belum diUpdate oleh Pihak Luar...

Bidak : King

Nama : Naruto Phenex

Sayap : 5 Pasang

Fraksi : Akuma

TNS : A+

IQ : 179

Bidak : Bishop

Nama : Sora

Sayap : 1 Pasang

Fraksi : Akuma (Manusia)

TNS : C-

IQ : 200+ (Terutama Game)

Bidak : Bishop

Nama : Shiro

Sayap : 1 Pasang

Fraksi : Akuma (Manusia)

TNS : C-

IQ : 200+

Data-Data Sichiken...

: Pedang Penghancur yang dimiliki oleh Dewa Susano'o diDimensi Earth.

: Pedang Cahaya yang pernah dimiliki oleh Seraphim dari Dimensi Heaven tapi hancur dan pecah menjadi 7 Bagian akibat pertarungan Seraphim dengan Satan Lucifer.

: Pedang Kutukan yang pernah dimiliki oleh dewa Hades dari Dimensi Olympus tapi menghilang entah karena apa.

: Pedang Kegelapan yang dimiliki oleh Dewa Anubis dari Dimensi Underworld.

: Pedang Pembelah yang pernah dimiliki oleh Dewa Indra dari Dimensi Swargaloka tapi diberikan kepada Seorang Youkai ular oleh Dewa Wisnu.

: Pedang Kehidupan yang pernah dimiliki oleh Dewa Izanagi Dari Dimensi Earth lalu diberikannya kepada Anak Sahabat Manusianya.

: Pedang Penyegel yang dimiliki oleh Dewa Bodhisatva dari Dimensi Bhumi.

.

Data-Data ketiga belas Longinus dari yang terkuat...

Longinus : Tombak yang memiliki Kekuatan Holy setara Kami-Sama.

Tempest : Sacred Gear yang memiliki kekuatan Cuaca dari Dewa Bodhisatva.

: Mata yang diberi kekuatan oleh Dewi Amaterasu.

Maker : Mata yang diberikan kekuatan Oleh Dewi Tsukoyomi.

Maker : Memiliki Kekuatan Bayangan milik Dewa Anubis.

Lost : Memiliki kekuatan dari Dewa Kamui.

Assault : Sacred Gear yang berisi Kurosa.

Gear : Sacred Gear yang berisi Ddraig.

Dividing : Sacred Gear yang berisi Albion.

Destroyer : memiliki kekuatan dari Dewa Wisnu.

Form : Memiliki kemampuan Membesarkan Badan hingga Puluhan Meter dari Dewa Zeus.

Nemea : diisi oleh Singa Penjaga Olympus terkuat.

Rule's : Berisi Kekuatan Menciptakan Sesuatu dari Kami-Sama.

Sayounara~~~


End file.
